ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Yew
Description Yew is the city dedicated to the Virtue of Justice, and therefore the headquarters of the Druids of Britannia, which also corresponds with its closeness to nature. Situated in the Deep Forest of northern Britannia, Yew isn't a real city in the strict sense. The settlement scatters over quite some span of forest, as the inhabitants had decided to live with nature, rather than bending it to their will. A big sight of Yew is the High Court of Britannia, fitting for the city of Justice. Built nearby is the prison. Another sight of Yew is the Bee Cave with its Giant Bees. Thanks to its not-city like structure, Yew is a very quiet and peaceful place, and the inhabitants are the most friendly ones in Britannia. There isn't much economy in Yew because of its structure. But some trainers for the art of fighting can be found. Otherwise, there isn't much commerce. A Moongate near the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City The city of Yew is old. It already existed in the Age of Darkness, and it was there, in Ultima III, where the password for the Isle of Fire was retrieved in the Circle of Light. After the establishment of the Eight Virtues, Yew became the city of Justice. In Ultima IV, Yew was same size as all of the cities. Yew also hadn't changed much in Ultima V, with its walls intact. During that time, it was the second biggest city, with only Britain bigger. Yew became the center of the Oppression with the inquisition under Judge Dryden. Like all of the cities, Yew was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. After the time of the tyranny, the city walls were razed, but despite that, Yew didn't grow much, as seen in Ultima VI. 200 years later, by Ultima VII, Yew had dissolved as a city, the settlement having spread over the Deep Forest itself in an attempt by the inhabitants to get closer to nature. By the time of Ultima IX, Yew had grown once again as the city of Justice and was still located within the forest, many of its habitations being built on the treetops of the Deep Forest. Lore Inhabitants Ultima V * Aleyn :imprisoned child. * Chamfort :blacksmith. * Felespar :prisoner. * Greymarch :fighter. * Jaana :Companion of the Avatar. * Jeremy :cook. * Jerone :prisoner. * Judge Dryden :Head Inquisitor. * Landon :fighter. * Mario :prisoner. Ultima VI * Andrea :tavernkeeper. * Ben(U6) :woodcutter. * Boskin :prisoner. * Jaana :healer and Companion of the Avatar. * Lenora :mayor of Yew and judge of the High Court. * Pridgarm :prison keeper. * Sinjen :criminal. * Utomo :blacksmith. Ultima VII * Ben :woodcutter. * Bradman :trainer. * D'Rel :prisoner. * Gharl :prisoner. * Goth :prison guard. * Gwenno :not at home... * Iolo :Companion of the Avatar. * Penni :trainer. * Sir Jeff :High Court judge. * Smith the Horse :a horse. * Thad :masked man. * Tseramed :ranger (can join). Things to see * Bee Cave * High Court Category:Location in Britannia